Assistence against the Darkness
by kazumi28
Summary: Die Elfen beobachteten die Geschehnisse um die Auferstehung Voldemort in der Zauberwelt mit Argwohn. Bevor es zu spät ist beschließen sie eine der Ihren nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Spielt nach den Geschehnissen der Eragon-Bücher
1. Prolog oder Ein Neuankömmling

Eigentlich war es ein ganz normaler erster Schultag, wenn man mal davon absah, dass weniger Schüler als sonst in der Großen Halle saßen, zumindest was Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor anbelangte. In Slytherin hatte sich nichts an der Anzahl geändert. In dem Moment, nachdem die Erstklässer sich zu ihren Häusern gesetzt hatten, Dumbledore das Mahl eröffnet hatte und sich setzen wollte, schwangen die großen Flügeltüren abrupt auf und der Luftzug lies sämtliche Kerzen im Saal flackern. Dumbledore begab sich wieder in eine stehende Position und blickte, wie der Rest der Anwesenden, auf die verhüllte Gestalt. Die Gesichter der Schüler spiegelten Erschrecken und Neugierde wider, die der Lehrer ebenfalls Neugierde und Erschrecken, aber auch Missbilligung.

Lediglich der Schulleiter blickte friedlich und wohlwollend. Die hochgewachsene, mit einem braunen Mantel verhüllte Gestalt setzte sich in Bewegung Richtung Dumbledore. Majestätisch schritt sie nach vorne – kein Laut war zu hören. Vor dem Lehrertisch angekommen, blieb sie stehen.

Dumbledore blickte für ungefähr eine halbe Minute schweigend in die Dunkelheit des Mantels, in der die Schüler das Gesicht vermuteten.

Dann geschah das Unglaubliche:

Professor Dumbledore verneigte sich. Er neigte sich soweit nach vorne, dass seine Stirn fast die Tischkante berührte.

Alle Anwesenden waren sprachlos – nicht, dass sie vorher viel geredet hätten. Selbst Minerva McGonagall hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sich Albus Dumbledore vor jemandem verneigte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, er wisperte etwas – so leise, dass selbst die neben ihm Sitzenden es nicht verstanden.

Nun rührte sich auch die Gestalt: Sie neigte ihren Kopf, woraufhin Dumbledore sich wieder aufrichtete und dem Wispern der Gestalt lauschte, das ebenfalls sehr leise war. Niemand vermochte zu sagen – außer vielleicht Dumbledore – ob es sich bei der stehenden Gestalt um Männlein oder Weiblein handelte, ja noch nicht einmal, ob das Wesen überhaupt ein Mensch war.

Dumbledore rief „Dobby!" und der Hauself erschien, begierig zu erfahren, wie er dienen könne. „Begleite unseren Gast doch bitte in sein Quartier, Dobby. " Der Hauself nickte und ging auf die Gestalt zu. „Wenn Sir... Madame..., wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden. " Dobby trippelte voran, die Gestalt folgte elegant. So verschwanden die beiden aus der Halle.

Dumbledore setzte sich, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre und begann zu essen, während Professor McGonagall begann, leise auf ihn einzureden.

Vielen lieben Dank an ixlovexunperfect, die gebetat hat :)


	2. Kapitel 1 oder Eine neue Professorin

Seit diesem Vorfall waren einige Wochen vergangen und der Alltag war einigermaßen hergestellt. Doch eines war anders zu den Jahren vorher:

In jeder, absolut JEDER Stunde saß eine dunkelverhüllte Sillouette still hinten im Klassenzimmer, welche weder auf Schüler noch Lehrer reagierte. Niemand wusste wer oder was er oder sie oder es war, noch wo sie oder er oder es ihr oder sein Quartier hatte. Die Gerüchteküche war am Brodeln und ging von einem Narbengesicht bis hin zu einem Dementor. Die Lehrer beobachteten das Geschehen mit großem Missfallen, nachdem die Gestalt einmal das gesamte Schloss durchkämmt hatte. Besonders Professor McGonagall fühlte sich von Dumbledore ausgeschlossen, der lange Gespräche mit dem Wesen führte.

So vergingen die Tage und Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien.

In den Weihnachtsferien konnten die gebliebenden Schülern ihren Freunden berichten, dass „der Umhang", wie es inzwischen genannt wurde, zumindest am Lehrertisch in der Großen Halle saß, auch wenn bislang niemand gesehen hatte, wie „der Umhang" etwas zu sich genommen hatte.

Am Abend, als alle Schüler wieder in Hogwarts waren, stand Dumbledore auf, um eine Ansage zu machen.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, liebe Kollegen und Kolleginnen, ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass einer unserer Gäste, " hier konnten sich einige der Schüler nicht mehr halten und begannen zu tuscheln, da ihnen nicht bekannt gewesen war, dass abgesehen von dem „Umhang" noch jemand in Hogwarts zu Gast wäre, „nach langem Zureden eingewilligt hat, den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste dank ihrer besonderen Ausbildung übernehmen wird. Professor Snape wird wieder den Zaubertränkeunterricht übernehmen, so dass der von uns allen herzlich geschätzte Professor Slughorn in seinen wohl verdienten Ruhestand zurückkehren wird. "

Weiteres Gemurmel erhob sich. Professor Snape, der bislang Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet hatte – und somit endlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte – erbleichte, da er nun wohl wieder in sein altes Klassenzimmer mit den noch unfähigeren Schülern zurückkehren werden müsste.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: "Einige, wenn nicht sogar alle von euch, haben sie sicherlich schon im Laufe des Jahres gesehen, und wenn nicht, zumindest von ihr gehört: Professor Arya Dröttningu."

Die Tür neben dem Lehrertisch öffnete sich und die als „der Umhang" bekannte Gestalt betrat den Saal und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Platz links neben Professor Dumbledore.

Mit einem Unterschied: Sie, dies konnte man nun erkennen, war nicht länger vermummt. Die Schüler durften feststellen, dass sie sich geirrt hatten: Die junge Frau war weder von Narben – zumindest von keinen Sichtbaren – gekennzeichnet, noch ein Dementor, ein passender Vergleich wäre wohl eher eine Veela. Ihr schwarzes Haar verbarg leicht ihr Gesicht, aber nicht das schlichte, aber dennoch schöne, Kleid, das sie trug.

Vielen lieben Dank an ixlovexunperfect, die gebetat hat :)


End file.
